


What Happens When You Mix a Tol with a Smol? - Tyler x Ethan

by ouijafloof



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijafloof/pseuds/ouijafloof
Summary: One-shot of a beautiful couple. Tylethan. That is the name for the ship now. Take it!This work is a record of 100% fact. Please take this seriously.(Will maybe do a more serious Tylethan in the future)P.S. "Ether" sounds like a pretty epic ship name, but it reminds me of chemistry. Maybe the chemistry between them?*Winks suggestively*-ouijafloof





	

“What’s up my CRANKY crew! I’m Ethan from CrankGameplays and today…”  
Ethan began this video like he began any other video, with his crazy intro and stupidly proud acne-covered grin.  
He began playing some random flash dating simulator. The main character was a vegetable, and he kept making “corny puns.”   
It was “cheesy,” but he knew his subscribers just “ate it up.” 

So there he was, praising the spontaneous death-inducing graphics when Tyler walked into his recording room.   
“Tyler?” Ethan laughed, feeling playful. “I’m recording buddyo!” Ethan said, unable to stop smiling.  
The tall, insanely sexy hunk stalked towards the smol blue elf. Ethan’s floof swept in the non-existent wind,   
giving Tyler the most seductive stare he could muster. Tyler kept a stoic face, moving towards Ethan until he was very close to him.  
Placing his hand on Ethan’s shoulder, in his most sultry voice, he whispered in the blue boy’s ear: “Hail Hydra.”


End file.
